Laser probes have one or more optical fibers that emit light beams. Laser probes typically use mechanical approaches to steer the emitted light beams. For example, an optical fiber may be placed in a tube that can be bent or straightened to emit a light beam in a particular direction. As another example, prisms rotated by motors may steer light beams passing through the prisms. As yet another example, a laser probe may have different optical fibers that direct a light beam in different directions, and a light beam is focused onto a particular fiber to direct the beam in a particular direction. Known laser probes, however, may not be able to steer emitted light beams in a satisfactory manner in certain situations.